Revenge
by Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira
Summary: Hanya dalam perbedaan waktu 18 hari, seorang sahabat dari Hitsugaya mati terbunuh... Dan kini, saatnya Hitsu-Tantei beraksi! -?- A Fict for BVF 2 June! First BVF Fic! Crack-pair, AU, OOC, plot gaje...    Mind RnR?


[Jam 10 pagi; Pusat Kepolisian Kota Karakura]

"APA? Ada pembunuhan di sana?" pekik seorang polisi wanita berumur 29 tahunan saat mendengar perkataan kenalannya di ujung telepon sana.

_I-iya... Nelliel-san, bisa tolong langsung ke sini...? Masalahnya, lagi-lagi ada kasus pembunuhan di sini..._

* * *

><p><strong>BLEACH © Tite Kubo<strong>

**Life is Like a Boat © Rie fu**

**D-tecnoLife © UVERworld**

**Tabidatsu Kimi e © RSP**

**All Poem(s) © Tite Kubo & the chars it's self! ^^**

**(Gomen kalo saya makenya kebanyakan... == #sujud)**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Supernatural, Friendship, a bit Humor & Family**

**Pair: HitsuSoi; a little HisaHina & HitsuHina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Mystery-nya pasaran banget, aneh(?), alur -kayaknya- kecepetan, poem/lyrics gak nyambung sama ceritanya, dan lainnya~ :p**

**Words: Kayaknya 1.900-an gitu... == #plak**

**.**

**Revenge**

**By. Mizune Tsuchiaki**

* * *

><p><em>Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed<em>_  
><em>_Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live__  
><em>_Your hand that I held...  
><em>_—__D-tecnoLife_

* * *

><p>[Jam 10.30 pagi; Kediaman Shihouin]<p>

Ting-tong...  
>Bel kediaman Shihouin dibunyikan.<p>

Keluarga Shihouin—keluarga bangsawan di Jepang yang namanya sudah dikenal di beberapa negara lain selain Jepang. Seorang yang memiliki nama 'Shihouin' dikenal sebagai seorang yang suci, agung, dan dipuja di seluruh negara.

"Tunggu!" seru suara di dalam.

"Cepat buka! Polisi di sini!" seru seorang polisi setengah berteriak.

"Ah ya! Sebentar yak!" serunya.

Ngeeeekkk...  
>Pintu dibukakan oleh wanita berambut ungu panjang—seorang putri keluarga 4 bangsawan berpangkat tinggi. Yoruichi, Yoruichi Shihouin—itu namanya.<p>

"Jadi, bagaimana kedaannya?" tanya sang polwan.

"Hm? Silahkan lihat saja sendiri...," kata Yoruichi dengan seenaknya mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Sang polwan, polisi, dan inspektur mengangguk lalu masuk ke Kediaman Shihouin. Mereka melepas alas kaki mereka dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di rak sepatu. Mereka mengikuti Yoruichi hingga masuk—ke ruang tamu.

* * *

><p>"Korban bernama Hinamori Momo, gadis berusia 17 tahun, seorang pelajar SMU Karakura dan hari ini ia beserta ketiga orang temannya sedang bekunjung ke sini... Menurut para ahli forensik, ia dibunuh pada waktu antara tengah malam hingga subuh... betul?" tanya si Inspektur sembari menjelaskan.<p>

"Iya, Pak Inspektur..."

"Panggil saja aku Inspektur Szayel...," ucap si Inspektur—Szayel Aporro Granz—sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Maklum sajalah, ini contoh Inspektur genit dari Kepolisian Karakura.

_Gila, 'ni Inspektur satu genit amet...,_ pikir Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Hitsugaya Toushirou—sahabat semasa kecilnya sang korban. Ia hari ini datang bersama dua temannya dan kakaknya—Hinamori Momo (korban), Hisagi Shuuhei, dan Tia Harribel—untuk melakukan penyelidikan.

... Penyelidikan...? Apa maksudnya itu...?

* * *

><p>"Baiklah! Saya nyatakan bahwa gadis ini meninggal karena ke—"<p>

"... dibunuh..."

"Eh?" Ketiga polisi, Yoruichi, dan yang lainnya menoleh ke sumber suara—Hitsugaya Toushirou. "Apa maksudmu, Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Nelliel—si polwan yang tadi ditelepon oleh Yoruichi.

"Hinamori... mati dibunuh...," Hitsugaya berucap dingin. "... oleh seorang dari aku, Hisagi, Tia-nee, dan Yoruichi-san..."

"Apa maksudmu, Hitsugaya-san?" tanya si polisi yang satunya—Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Hm? Apa kalian tak tahu kalau ini pembunuhan? Payah...," ejek Hitsugaya dingin.

"A—"

"Ucapan bocah itu benar...," kata Harribel menyela kalimat Grimmjow.  
>Tia Harribel—kakak angkat Hitsugaya yang berumur 27 tahun. Dia adalah seorang mahasiswi Karakura University—universitas internasional di Kota Karakura.<p>

"Masa'?" tanya Nelliel.

"Aku bukan bocah, Tia-_nee_!" amuk Hitsugaya pada Harribel. "... Kelihatan jelas 'kan, kalau Hinamori dibunuh?"

"Ma-masa' sih?" pekik Szayel—Si Inspektur (super) genit.

"Enggak percaya...?" tanya Hitsugaya sinis.

"Enggak... Sayangnya aku enggak percaya sama bocah seperti kamu...!" ledek Szayel.

"Bo-bocah? **AKU BUKAN BOCAAAAHH!**" kali ini Hitsugaya bener-bener ngamuk.

"Ya, yaaa... Balik ke topik! Jadi..., bagaimana Hinamori bisa terbunuh, Hitsu-_chan_...?" tanya Szayel sambil menggoda Hitsugaya.

"Jangan panggil aku pake embel-embel '-_chan_'! Dan... soal terbunuhnya Hinamori..." Hitsugaya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana? Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami, Hitsugaya-_Tantei_...?"

Tantei_...? Aku 'kan bukan detektif...,_ pikir Hitsugaya.

"Jadi..." Hitsugaya mulai membuka suara. Ia mendekat ke Hinamori, membuka perban di lehernya. "... Inilah penyebab kematiannya..."

Di leher Hinamori tertera jelas garis luka yang melingkari lehernya. Darahnya telah kering. Ia seakan... dicekik.

"Apa?" yang lain tampak kaget—tapi tidak untuk Harribel. Ia tenang—tetap dingin seperti adik angkatnya. Bukan—bukan tenang... tapi menyeringai...

* * *

><p>Setelah makan siang...<p>

Hitsugaya sedang berdiam diri di taman, termenung memikirkan kejadian 18 hari lalu. Ia tertunduk sedih, hingga...

"_Yo, Hitsu! Kenapa termenung begitu?"_

"So... Soifon...?" pekik Hitsugaya yang lamuannya terbuyarkan karena panggilan dari sahabat sejati sehati(?)nya—Soifon.

"_Kenapa sih? Kasus yak? _Ganbatte_ yak!"_

"Bukannya kau seharusnya sudah di 'sana'?" tanya Hitsugaya yang masih cengo dengan kehadiran Soifon di atas pohon apel yang secara mendadak.

"_Hm? Di Surga yak...? Ini 'kan baru hari ke-18!"_ serunya seakan tak ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi.

* * *

><p>[Flashback—18 hari lalu; jam 2 subuh; Kediaman Shihouin]<p>

"**KYAAAAA!**"

Teriakan histeris seorang gadis terdengar dari ujung koridor—atau di depan dapur.

"Hinamori! Ada apa?" tanya Hisagi begitu sampai di tempat Hinamori. Hinamori terduduk lunglai sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur.

Hisagi menoleh—melihat ke arah yang Hinamori tunjuk. Matanya membelalak melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"A—"

"Ngh... Ada apa sih...?" tanya Hitsugaya yang baru tiba sambil menguap.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_... i-itu...," Hisagi menunjuk ke dalam dapur.

"Ap— **SOIFON!**" seru Hitsugaya setengah berteriak sambil berlari mendekati 'apa yang ada' di dapur itu. Ya, Soifon-lah yang berada di situ. Ia tergeletak dengan pergelangan yang teriris—dan pergelangan tangannya itu masih mengeluarkan darah...

Terlambat. Ia sudah meninggal. Detak jantungnya sudah tak ada—dan ia sudah tak bernapas. _Kejam...!_

* * *

><p>[16 hari lalu]<p>

Soifon mati dibunuh. Itu pasti. Tapi, karena kebodohan polisi, 'kasus' terbunuhnya Soifon itu dianggap cuman sekedar 'bunuh diri.'

"Sialan mereka!" seru Hitsugaya selama perjalanan ke sekolahnya bersama Hinamori dan Hisagi—dua sohibnya sejak SD.

"Sabar, Hitsu... kita berdua juga enggak rela Soifon mati tapi—"

"Tapi apa? Tapi kalian juga bersedih? Kalau gitu kenapa kalian bisa santai-santai begini pa—"

"Tenanglah, Shirou-_chan_!" seru Hinamori menenangkan Hitsugaya.

"Hi... Hinamori...?" Hitsugaya merasa ada yang janggal dengan Hinamori. Ia yang biasanya 'mencoba untuk ceria' kini diam... apa karena kematian Soifon...? Atau... apa...?

[Flashback, end]

"Lalu kalau hari ini hari ke-18 kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

"_Baka! Orang 'kan bener-bener 'pergi' ke Surga pada hari ke-19!"_ seru Soifon menjitak Hitsugaya.

"Masa' sih?"tanya Hitsugaya dengan wajah_ innocent_.

"_Adooohh, gubrak deh! Ente itu seorang 'detektif' tapi enggak tau hal begituan? Ya ampun~"_

"Aku-bukan-detektif!" seru Hitsugaya menekan setiap perkataannya.

"_Masa'? Lalu, kenapa kau menyelidiki kematiannya Hinamori?"_ tanya Soifon dengan mata 'curiga.'

"K-kok kau tahu?" pekik Hitsugaya.

"_Namanya juga gue hantu..."_

"Jadi selama 18 hari ini loe ngamatin gue?" selidik Hitsugaya.

"_Iyyo, gak boleh?"_

"Ha? Ya, ENGGAK LAH!"

"_Hehehe!"_ Soifon pasang pose 'just nyengir.' _"... Soal penyelidikanmu... mau kubantu?" _tawar Soifon.

"Bantu bagaimana?"

"_Ngg... Ya, gitu deh!"_

"Ha?"

* * *

><p>Sejam kemudian...<p>

Hitsugaya berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu—tempat para polisi dan kawan-kawan berada.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_, udah ketemu?" tanya Hisagi.

"Hng? Apaan?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan wajah polos.

"Cara mandiin anjing bulldog pake gayanya Yamamoto-_sensei_! Ya penyebab kematiannya dong, Mas!" seru Hisagi enggak sabaran.

"Ooh..." Hitsugaya cuman bilang 'ooh' dan ngangguk-ngagguk.

"Masa' cuman 'oooh'?" Hisagi mulai kesal.

"Ya enggak lah! Oke, biar aku jelasin deh! Aku udah ketemu semuanya!" seru Hitsugaya.

"EH? Huraaaayy!" Hisagi loncat-loncat seneng(?).

_Apaan sih?_ Hitsugaya berpikir tentang kegajean temannya itu sambil sweatdrop.

"Jadi begini. Korban bernama Hinamori Momo, berumur 17 tahun, diperkirakan dibunuh jam 12 malam sampai jam 3 pagi. Tersangkanya adalah Hisagi Shuuhei—sahabat korban yang satu kelas dengannya. Bersekolah di SMU Karakura bersama korban. Tersangka kedua adalah Tia Harribel—kakak angkatku. Tersangka kedua adalah gadis berumur 27 tahun, kuliah di Karakura University, dan mengambil jurusan musik. Korban dibunuh dengan cara dicekik menggunakan bahan yang tipis dan tajam—hingga lehernya seakan teriris oleh benda tajam. Di kepalanya ditemukan bekas pukulan kecil. Saat ditemukan, korban dipakaikan perban di lehernya... dan juga ada biola tergeletak di sebelahnya... Apa semua penjelasan ini betul, Inspektur Szayel?" tanya Hitsugaya sebelum melanjutkan ke 'tahap' selanjutnya.

Sang Inspektur—Szayel Aprro Granz—hanya mengangguk.

"... Oke, saya lanjutkan. Setelah beberapa 'penyelidikan', saya telah menemukan pembunuhnya...," ucap Hitsugaya dengan gaya 'sok cool.'

"N-_nani_?" pekik yang lain.

"Pembunuhnya adalah... kau Tia Harribel!" seru Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk Harribel dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hmph... Jadi, kau bisa menebaknya juga..." Harribel tersenyum sinis, menatap Hitsugaya seakan menantangnya.

"Triknya adalah 'bakat' dan 'hobi' kalian berdua...," kata Hitsugaya.

"Bakat? Hobi?" tanya Hisagi enggak ngerti. Mukanya penuh tanda tanya.

"Iya, bakat... Bakat mereka berdua adalah musik, bukankah begitu Hisagi?" tanya Hitsugaya tanpa melepas tatapan dinginnya pada Harribel.

"I... iya sih... Lalu ke—"

"Pikirkan benda tipis dan tajam serta panjang yang berhubungan dengan seni musik, Hisagi!" perintah Hitsugaya—walau ia tahu bahwa Hisagi ada seseorang yang SANGAT benci teori.

"Mmm... Apa yak? Hmm... Masa' bunuh orang pake piano? Gimana caranya tuh? Kalo dicekik masa pake selang pianika? Aduh, gubrak! Apakah... senar biola...?" Hisagi bertanya.

"Betul, betul sekali! Sang 'pembunuh' memakai senar biola korban saat korban sedang berlatih tengah malam. Kemungkinan, ia mengagetkan sang korban, memukulnya, dan saat korban terbangun, ia mencekik korban dari belakang secara tiba-tiba...," Hitsugaya berucap member kesimpulan. "... iya 'kan, Tia-_nee_?"

* * *

><p><em>"Everything in this world<em>_  
><em>_exists to wear you down."  
>—Shinji Hirako<em>

* * *

><p>"Tak kusangka adikku ini bisa menebaknya...," Harribel menyeringai kecil. "... semua ucapanmu benar, Toushirou..."<p>

"Tapi... kenapa...?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Karena..." Harribel menggantungkan kalimatnya. "... apa kau siap untuk mendengar alasanku, Toushirou...?"

"Tentu." Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan, tapi jawabannya itu mantap.

"... karena Hinamori-lah yang memainkan peran sebagai pembunuh Soifon..."

"Apa...?"

* * *

><p><em>"There is no world without sacrifice.<em>_  
><em>_Are you unaware?__  
><em>_We are__  
><em>_In a sea of blood, ashes floating in hell__  
><em>_Crying the name of__  
><em>_A fading world."  
>—Tia Harribel<em>

* * *

><p>"Ngh..." Hitsugaya membuka matanya perlahan-lahan—karena sinar dari lampu membuat matanya kesilauan.<p>

Ia duduk dan mengucek-ucek matanya. "Hoaaammm..." Hitsugaya menguap lebar.

"..." Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "... Semuanya itu... hanya mimpi...?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"_Bukan mimpi, cebol!"_ seorang gadis berambut biru kehitam-hitaman berucap sambil duduk dengan posisi 'sok keren' di jendela.

"So... SOIFON? KAU MENGAMATIKU... 'LAGI'?" pekik Hitsugaya kaget dan langsung ambruk dari kasurnya.

"_Ehehehe...~"_ Soifon cuman pasang pose 'just nyengir' lagi.

"Dasar! Ho iya, kemarin... bagaimana...?"

"_Kemarin yaa...~"_ Soifon mulai menjelaskan sambil mengapung-apung(?) di langit-langit kamar Hitsugaya. Namanya juga hantu... ck! (?)

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

**BRUKK!**  
>Hitsugaya langsung ambruk alias pingsan setelah mendengar perkataan Harribel. Ia shock—sangat shock.<p>

"Tou—" Baru Harribel akan mendekati Hitsugaya, Grimmjow menghalangi dengan tangannya.

"Hei, biarkan ak—"

"Jangan. Kau pembunuh. Jangan sentuh 'dia' sekalipun... Kini, kau bukan lagi kakaknya...," ucapnya dingin.

"Harribel-san, sekarang kau ikut kami ke kantor polisi! Hisagi, kau bawa Hitsugaya pulang! Yoruichi-san, kami permisi...," kata Nelliel sok ngatur. "Ho iya, nanti kami akan kembali untuk mendiskusikan soal pemulihan nama baik keluarga anda karena telah terjadi dua kasus di kediaman anda..."

"Iya, iyaaa...," Hisagi dan Yoruichi berucap dengan nada malas.

"Oh ya, sekalian titip ini buat Hitsugaya ya," kata Nelliel memberikan sebuah surat pada Hisagi.

"Hng? Apa ini?"

"Ra-ha-si-a!" Nelliel mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan beranjak pergi.

[Flashback, end]

* * *

><p>"<em>Begitulah...,"<em> Soifon menjelaskan.

"Itu 'doang'?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan penekanan di kata 'doang'-nya.

"_Iya. Pake 'doang'!"_

"Ohooo... Jadi sekarang _Nee_—"

"_Dia bukan _Neesan_-mu lagi, Hitsugaya..."_

"Ap—"

"_Dia seorang pembunuh. Walau ia melakukannya untuk membalaskan dendamku, tetap saja. Aku tidak akan menganggap seorang pembunuh sebagai kakakku lagi—seumur hidupku...,"_ kata Soifon dengan tatapan dingin.

"..." Hitsugaya cuman bisa diam. "... Oya, suratnya mana...?"

"Ah iya, itu!" Soifon menunjuk ke selembar anplop yang tergeletak di meja belajar Hitsugaya.

"Entar aku baca deh..."

"_Oke, sekarang, aku pergi ya?_ Jaa ne_~"_

"Tunggu! SOIFON!"

"Biarkanlah aku pergi... Ingat ucapanmu sendiri? Walau maut memisahkan, tak akan ada apapun yang akan memisahkan kita! Berusahalah menjadi yang terbaik—dan aku akan terus berdoa untukmu... di 'alam sana'..." Soifon berbisik pelan di telinga Hitsugaya sebelum seluruh rohnya hilang diterjang angin.

"So... **SOIFOONNN!**" Hitsugaya hanya bisa berteriak. Sekencang apapun ia berteriak, yang mati takkan pernah kembali... Walau airmatanya terus berjatuhan... walau suaranya habis... gadis yang paling ia sayangi tetap akan pergi... Tapi, dalam hati, ia yakin. Suatu saat, ia akan pergi menemuinya... ia tahu—sekarang 'dia' menitipkan hidupnya pada dirinya...

* * *

><p><em>Goodbye<em>_  
><em>_It starts from now on__  
><em>_Goodbye__  
><em>_I will always be your friend  
>—Tabidatsu Kimi e<em>

* * *

><p>Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil surat yang berada di meja belajarnya.<p>

_Yo, Hitsucchi!_

"Hitsu... Hitsucchi...?" pekik Hitsugaya saat mulai membaca suratnya.

_Hmmm... Enaknya kita bicarain apa yak?  
>Hooo iya! Gimana? Kamu apa kabar? Baik 'kan? ^^<em>

"Ya baiklah!" Ke'aneh'an Hitsugaya mulai kambuh—ngomong sendiri.

_Eum... kita bicara apa ya...  
>Oh ya! Ingat janjimu? Kau pernah bilang bahwa saat aku mati nanti, kau akan jadi orang pertama yang mengunjungi kuburanku(?), tapi buktinya kau tak datang!<em>

"Hah? Ini yang nulis surat siapa sih? Nelliel-san apa Soifon?"

_Kelupaan! Jangan kira aku ini Nel-chan yak! Aku ini Soifon~~_

"Pantesan!"

Back to topic_!(?)  
>Saat pemakamanku, kau enggak datang 'kan? Kau cuman nangis-nangis di kamar menyesali kepergianku 'kan? Haha,, dasar bocah cengeng!:p(ge-er yak? XD)<em>

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH!"

_Oke! Sekian!_

"HAH?"

_Lupa!  
>Berhubung besok itu hari aku akan pergi, besok kunjungi makamku yak? Kau ingat 'kan, besok hari apa? Itu loohh! 11 Febuari besok! Ulang tahunku!<br>Beliin aku kado yak? (seenaknya)  
>Aku mau makan masakan Hitsucchi~~ (lha?) <em>

_Oke, kita OOT!_

"Yang OOT elu, bukan gue... Dasar!"

_Wokeh, ini baru sekian! Surat abal nan pendek nan gaje buatanku! Aku 'kan hantu, jadi musti minta Nel-chan yang nulisin surat buat aku! :pNel-chan itu sebenernya temen aku waktu aku masih hidup, dan dia itu orang pertama yang tau aku dalam bentuk roh! (loh?)  
>Jaga diri yak!<em>

_Salam,  
>-Soifon-<em>

Hitsugaya terkekeh-kekeh melihat surat pendek simple karya sahabatnya itu. "Sankyuu, Soifon. Walau kau pergi, paling tidak, kau mengembalikan semangatku..."

* * *

><p><em>"I just keep practicing<em>_  
><em>_Saying goodbye to you"  
>—Izuru Kira<em>

* * *

><p><strong>[OWARI  TAMAT / FIN]**

* * *

><p><span>Mira's Note:<span>

Hmm... Soifon OOC sangat yak? ==

Anggep aja Soifon-nya itu "Soifon versi anak kecil", hahaha~ #seenaknya

Err... gimana Mystery-nya? Aneh 'kah? SANGAT! HUAHAHAHAHA!

Gomen banyak Typo, soalnya Mira buru-buru ngetik, tadi pake acara perpisahan dulu sih! Tck! Tapi sukur Mira lulus~ Heee~~ ^w^9

Oke, fic ini saya dedikasikan buat Tari sama Aileen, gara-gara ori saya yang "Kasus Pembunuhan Berantai" itu belom saya lanjutin! ^^"

RnR ne? :3

* * *

><p><strong>Sign,<strong>

**Mizune Tsuchiaki  
>[20 Juni 2011; 21:33]<strong>


End file.
